Undeniable Distraction
by pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: It is not often that Natasha is flustered by the presence of anyone, however recently Steve has distracted the Black Widow on more than one occasion. But how much can a woman endure? The 4 accounts of when Natasha get's flustered by Steve's presence and the one time she acts on it.


_"__To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."  
><em>_― __Federico García Lorca_

* * *

><p>As Natasha sat in the midst of yet another lengthy group meeting called by Fury, she found her eyes more often than not gravitating towards the golden haired soldier sat opposite her. Usually she found it incredibly easy to commit her attention towards matters of great importance, especially when delivered by Fury, his conviction was tantalising and she knew there was no floundering, just pure simple facts, occasionally embellished dramatically of course. Although in this instance her gaze seemed to wander languidly towards the super soldier, indulging delightfully in the way the light danced off his golden locks; how his brow adopted a slight crease as he focused intently; and the way his eyelashes flitted as his striking azure eyes blinked. Her eyes swam all over his figure, revelling in the way his lips pursed together in concentration and how the muscles in his arms flexed exquisitely as he jotted down notes. As her eyes wandered, lost in the physical excellence that was Steve Rogers she felt her thighs squeeze together in suppression of a burning desire that had started to emanate through her limbs, causing a slight blush to adorn her cheeks, and provoking her to unconsciously bite down slightly on her lower lip. Lost in her lascivious reverie, Natasha was abruptly interrupted by Fury's thunderous voice uttering her name,<p>

"Agent Romanoff, are you with us?" Blinking hard Natasha broke from her trance, whipping her head round to face Fury, and noting in her peripheral vision Clint smirking and the slight shaking of his shoulders as he chuckled silently,

"Yes Director." Her features were stern and indifferent, and the heated blush that had coloured her cheekbones had dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, no one would have deduced the object of Natasha's attention, least of all the object himself. Glancing once more at Steve she noted how he too was looking at her, a gentle expression of confusion adorning his features in the most endearing way before he too averted his attention back to Fury. He was completely clueless to the unmitigated distraction he was becoming to the Black Widow, and if anything that made it worse.

* * *

><p>Natasha was perched, cross-legged, comfortably on the sofa in the Avengers tower living room, for once all the male occupants were occupied in other tasks leaving the room quiet and free for her use, without disruption. Around her were a number of files strewn in organised chaos, one that only Natasha would be able to decipher, accompanied by a tablet allowing her access to the internet and any other files that she could not procure the hard copies of. As her eyes scanned the documents intently, her gaze absorbing all the relevant information she heard the unmistakable heavy footsteps of Steve enter the room, provoking an aggravated sigh to escape from her lips. Despite Steve being the most tolerable of all the male Avengers, Natasha's increasing interest in the soldier had resulted in him becoming a great annoyance and nuisance, unbeknownst to him. Steve had returned from his run, that had unfortunately been disrupted by an abrupt down pour that had soaked him right through. Making his way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, Steve politely expressed his annoyance at the weather disturbing his usually delightful exertion,<p>

"That downpour was out of nowhere. What are the bets that Thor did that on purpose?" Taking a gulp from a bottle of water he noted how Natasha had failed to turn to address him, affording him only the view of the back of her head, which was adorned with luscious crimson curls. With another slight sigh of exasperation, Natasha pulled her head up from one of the files she had been studying attentively, before replying placidly and without turning towards him,

"I did say the likelihood of it raining was high, but the mighty Captain America decided his super soldier abilities could now overcome the weather." Her tone was sarcastic, but pleasantly teasing and not at all said with malice, as she resumed her attention back on the document in hand. Natasha's response had provoked an amused chuckle to tumble from Steve, as he retaliated in an equally teasing and amused tone,

"Apologies, I didn't know that the Black Widow was also the great predictor of the weather. I bow to your superior knowledge." An amused slanted smirk now adorned Natasha's features as she placed the document down, and turned to face the mocking soldier as she uttered her witty response back,

"It's called watching..." However her voice suddenly became trapped in her throat as her deep glistening olive eyes were drawn to the soaked white t-shirt that now clung to Steve's bulging muscles delectably. The wet garment brought to attention the delicious curves and undulations of his muscles, a figure sculpted to perfection, a modern day Adonis. His hair had turned a darker shade of gold due to becoming sodden, however he had clearly combed his fingers through his hair causing it to be pulled back away from his forehead in a style he rarely wore, but he definitely pulled off. Steve's features now shifted into an expression of expectancy, his eyebrows raised slightly in apprehension of her finishing her sentence, this prompted her to realise she herself now wore a ridiculous expression of suppressed awe as her lips had parted slightly and her eyes flitted erratically, thirstily drinking in the view before her. Shaking her head slightly to pull her back to the present she responded rapidly, her words hurried and rushed before turning back to her papers,

"Watch the weather forecast you idiot." Steve's attractive laugh flowed resplendently across the room, causing a shiver to travel down her spine, as she tried to force her attention back on to the document in her hand. She could hear his footsteps walking towards the door as his laugh subsided and his warm voice permeated the silence,

"See you later, Nat." She grunted back in acknowledgement before glancing back over her shoulder towards him, catching him walking towards the door pulling his soaked t-shirt over his head, revealing the muscular, rippled expanse of his back. Immediately she whipped her head back to her paper work, a scowl adorning her features, as she muttered under her breath,

"For fuck sake." The effect he had on her was irritating her to no end, and it was further enhanced by his obliviousness to it.

* * *

><p>Yet again she took advantage of the rare and beautiful silence that for once encompassed the Avengers living room, knowing full well that a large majority of the boys were occupying the gym she decided to do her yoga there. Placing her mat on the floor, and scraping her crimson tresses up into a scruffy bun, she started her usual well thought out routine. Standing she reached up high above her head, inhaling deeply before slowly rolling forward down to touch her toes, clearing her mind of all thoughts and releasing all the tension in her body. Part way through her routine as she moved slowly, effectively and controlled from the down dog into the cobra position her back arched looking straight ahead in walked Steve. He was topless and wearing some baggy navy sweatpants that hung alarmingly low on his hips, revealing the indents near his hips bones exhibited only by those with exceptional abdominal muscles. His muscles flexed delightfully as he moved across the room towards the sofa and the book, which he must have set there previously, which he grabbed and sat down with, in full view of Natasha. Going back into the down dog position, Natasha could feel her muscles starting to tremble, as desire surged through her veins scorching her muscles and inducing a sickening yearning in her limbs that pooled and collected in her lower abdomen. Her previously clear and cleansed mind, now begun to be corrupted by images of the topless soldier her thoughts soon wondering to more explicit musings, causing her to waver slightly in her pose before she resumed the cobra position again. Bestowing her gaze once more upon Steve, she noted how his eyes darted across the pages absorbing all the words, his chiselled features contorting into charming expressions in reaction to his reading. His large hands encapsulated the book so easily, and she soon found her mind wandering at the thought of how those hands would feel holding her, skating over her curves, tracing the undulations of her body teasingly. At this final thought she nearly keeled over, coaxing a huff of annoyance to leak from her lips and alerting Steve to her presence as he looked up from his book, a slight look of concern radiated from his eyes as he feared she had injured herself before she rolled on to her stomach and then to kneeling. Her features had now adopted a look of pure disgust and irritation, her lips pouted in annoyance and her gaze was hard, steely and set firmly on him. Her brow was set low over her eyes, causing her expression to appear dark, frustration danced upon the crease caused by her frown. She said nothing, and after a few seconds Steve finally succumbed to her intense stare, looking at her and asking innocently,<p>

"Nat, what is it?" Her features remained severe and unmoved as she replied icily, her voice flat and harsh in the comforting silence that filled the room she replied,

"Get out." Steve's expression now switched quickly to one of utter confusion as he bought his book down from his face, before a look of disbelief took over his features,

"What? Why I haven't done anything, I was just reading." His arms were now out stretched, as if highlighting the fact he was merely sat there, completely oblivious to the fact he was displaying his impressive physique even more than before. This induced Natasha to wince as her mind once again started to go into overload at the aesthetic beauty exhibited before her, however she allowed her features to soften slightly as she whined ever so slightly back at him,

"Steve... please get out." He leant forward now his elbows leant on his knees, his large, strangely attractive, hands playing with his book before a charming chuckle drawled from his lips, a soft and striking smile remained in the aftermath as his eyebrows were raised,

"Seriously?" At that she grabbed a pillow from the sofa nearby and launched it towards him as it hit him in the face, before she snapped at him abruptly,

"Steve GO!" Another adorable laugh spilled from his lips, as he stood from his seat his hands held up in surrender as he turned to walk away,

"Okay, okay I'm leaving. See you later." Once he left the room, Natasha exhaled heavily a groan of frustration soon following suit as she collapsed into a ball on her yoga mat, muffling a growl of irritation and aggravated mutterings,

"Has he not heard of wearing a shirt?"

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint had been working out separately in the gym however Clint had decided to challenge Natasha to a sparring session, one he is yet to win. Standing with her hands on her hips, the glistening sheen of sweat coating her bare skin, an amused smirk sweeping across her features as her eyes exuded mocking sympathy,<p>

"Are you sure Clint? You're yet to win, and I don't want to hurt your ego further, despite the fact I enjoy it greatly." With that final sentence a delightful smirk appeared upon her face as Clint opened his mouth widely, screwing his features and shaking his head pretending to laugh without making a sound before answering flatly,

"Umm no... I think I can take you this time." A rare chuckle leaked from Natasha as she shrugged in defeat, accepting Clint's challenge effortlessly before striding into the centre of the room and undertaking a readied stance before lowering her gaze at her willing victim. Her features now seemed darker and the amusement she had displayed earlier had now dissipated as she uttered under her breath, low and thick,

"Bring it archer." The two grappled for a while, both moving constantly anticipating each other's next move, whilst remaining alert, although undeniably Natasha had the upper hand a number of times she got Clint into the position in which she could easily end the battle however she would concede to another few minutes to let him sweat it out. Allowing her ego to convince her that she could end their spar in a much more fantastical manner in which Clint's masculinity could be damaged beyond repair, a lesson that Clint needed every so often, they continued. However during their tussle the strapping figure of Steve Rogers had strolled in, glancing briefly over at them before making his way towards the hanging punch bag, unleashing a number of powerful punches all in quick succession. Natasha kept her back to the soldier, knowing that if she was facing him she would definitely become distracted giving Clint the ideal opportunity to strike. After Clint had managed to pin her to the floor and she had yet again easily slipped from his grasp, before returning to her fighting stance she came to the alarming realisation that now Steve was in her eye line. Worse than that he had decided at this moment to remove the grey jumper he had been wearing, pulling it over his head and causing his black t-shirt to creep upwards revealing the enticing expanse of his toned abdomen. Her eyes were entranced as she revelled in the way his muscles contracted as he moved, and how his skin looked so smooth and soft, she wondered what it would feel like to trace the outline of his abs with her finger tips. As her mind wondered into the bottomless abyss that was her unwavering burgeoning desire for Steve, her focus was completely removed from the archer she was supposed to be defeating with ease, noting her distraction Clint hit hard and fast. Swiping her legs out from underneath her, he gave her no time to compose herself and react, as he turned her onto her front securing her hands behind her back and holding her body and legs down with his body weight. Natasha knew she could easily fight out of this position, but her head now slumped forward in defeat as she conceded in disgust at her own weakness, as her mind still reeled with visions of Steve. Triumphantly Clint counted aloud,

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10- It's a knock out! I knew I could beat you!" Removing himself from her he celebrated rather embarrassingly with a fist pump into the air, before turning to Steve,

"Thanks for the help Steve." Steve halted his assault on the punch bag, and turned his head towards Clint, a confused expression adorning his features before he rolled his eyes in exasperation and cast his attention back to his workout. Pulling herself from her surrendered position on the floor, Natasha's stare threw a torrent of daggers at Clint before she shoved him in the chest as she swiftly moved to her nearest exit,

"You're such a dick Clint." As she walked away Clint yelled, through a wide and inane grin, after her,

"You can't handle the truth!" She continued her swift strides towards the door, but flipped up her middle finger towards him without even turning around, coercing a gleeful chuckle to erupt from the archers lips.

* * *

><p>All of the Avengers had been requested to attend a charity ball, one that Pepper had contributed a considerable amount of time towards, something that Tony had bared the brunt of for the last few months or so. Therefore he had through gritted teeth told them they had to attend and they had to all enjoy themselves, or so help him he would inflict unimaginable technological torture on them all.<p>

Natasha situated herself at her favourite place: the bar, accompanied by her favourite companion at these events: Clint. She wore an elegant emerald silk gown, simple save for two provocatively placed slits at the front, revealing her toned and long legs. Two thin straps went over her shoulders before continuing on until they met the material at the lower part of her back showcasing the alluring and milky expanse of soft skin. Her red locks remained in their curled style, providing a striking contrast between the pallid colour of her skin and the emerald green of her dress that caused her equally vibrant jade eyes, to sparkle and gleam amongst the radiant splendour of the evening. Clint was wearing his tuxedo, as were all the men present, including Steve much to the pleasure and delight of most ladies attending the ball. Clint sat on a bar stool sipping his whiskey serenely whilst he and Natasha played their favourite game of picking certain individuals, and describing how they would pull them away from the party and assassinate them most effectively, it was a mere jovial past time which often produced some hilarity to the pair. Natasha occupied the stool next to Clint, however her body faced outwards, allowing her to survey the room at leisure, in her hand she had a glass of champagne, although she and Clint had just ordered some vodka shots. Her eyes scanned the menagerie of guests but seemed to drift back to the same man every time, Steve's broad shoulders and muscular build looked exquisite in his tux, showing off his godly stature to the full and drawing her attention to his strong facial features, and a smile that somehow managed to induce a slight murmur within her abdomen. In accordance with his dazzling grin, his sapphire eyes sparkled in a pleasing manner, so much so that she wondered if she stared into them long enough whether she could lose herself in them. A slight sigh escaped the spies crimson lips, as she placed her champagne glass on the bar, before she realised Clint had been talking to her,

"Nat... Nat? Seriously stop fawning over him and do something... and by something I mean..." Turning her head towards him curtly she interrupted him,

"Yes I know what you mean Clint, and I don't fawn. Pass me those shots." Passing her two of the four shots that had recently been presented to them, she downed both in quick succession before raking her hands through her locks and ruffling them to incur some sort of volume, before she started to stride purposefully and elegantly through the crowd and towards Steve. Clint allowed an amused smirk to creep across his face, wondering how on earth the gentle Captain was going to cope with the passionate onslaught of a hungry Black Widow. This was going to be interesting. Making her way towards him she caught his eye amidst his conversation before she placed herself at his side leaning forward and resting her hand on his arm, she whispered ever so urgently into his ear, ensuring her features held the upmost concern and subdued unease,

"Steve, I need to talk to you in private urgently." He turned his head allowing his eyes to meet hers, the urgency within her deep olive eyes called out to him, causing his features to drop and his brow to furrow with worry, before he politely excused himself. Natasha slipped her arm in to his, leading him swiftly towards the door out of the ball room, his voice penetrated through the hustle and bustle of the party,

"Nat..." Natasha kept an indifferent expression across her face, neither betraying her inner intentions to the guests or to Steve himself before replying firmly,

"Not here Steve." Entering the hallway the door closed behind them cutting off the incessant hum that radiated from the guests, the silence of the hall way was welcoming and pleasant to Natasha's ears and aided her increased desire to get Steve to an area of upmost privacy. Her pace quickened and Steve misinterpreted it as a show of concern and anxiety as he followed alongside her, allowing her to lead him into the seclusion of the grand cloak room, which had conveniently been left unattended for the mean time. Turning to face him, she found a wicked delight in the worrisome expression that he now wore, causing his beautiful azure eyes to widen and glisten and his appearance to exude an innocence that only he could portray without conveying fear or helplessness. His large hands grasped hold of her shoulders, and his eyebrows raised questionably as her strong gaze bore in to his and his voice permeated the tranquil silence,

"Natasha, tell me what's going on." Her hands managed to slip seamlessly from her sides before grasping hold of the lapels on his jacket, stepping towards him and she pressed her petite body against his. Before Steve had time to react or register Natasha's intentions, her lips collided with his in a kiss that released all the pent up desire, lust and attraction that the spy had been harbouring for the last month. Her lips claimed his in a demanding flare of fire and heat, ripping at his lips and lapping at his tongue in wanton play. Steve's hands remained absent from her body, until her lips started to pepper burning kisses along his jaw line, her hands had now slid up to either side of his neck her thumbs stoking lightly. An astonished yet longing gasp softly escaped his lips, the ghost of her name floating along with it as his hands found their way to her slim waist. His large hands pawed at her body, pulling her closer to him, as he finally indulged himself in garnishing her shoulders and collar bone with searing kisses and playful nips. Despite her assumptions of his inexperience he seemed to be hitting all the right spots, so much so that an uncharacteristic sigh leaked splendidly from her lips, something she knew Steve revelled in as she felt his lips curl up into a mischievous smile against her skin. A triumphant smirk adorned her lips before she recoiled away from him slightly, much to his dismay, before she spun him around by the lapels of his tux and pushed him forcefully against the wall. Returning to her assault on his lips again she reignited their impassioned frenzy, however this time it was Steve who halted their fervent entanglement,

"What's this in aid of?" Their faces remained close together, and their chests heaved in heated exhaustion as their eyes flickered ravenously over each other's faces, drinking in every inch of each other with an unquenchable thirst,

"A woman can only endure so much torture before she has to act on her instincts." Impatient and done with talking her lips returned to their desired place on his pulse point, trailing eagerly upwards as he replied to her, his voice husky and heavy with unburdened lust,

"And I wasn't even trying." With that their lips met and the voracious infatuation that had ignited them both, burned fervently as they continued what they started.

It wasn't until a good half an hour later that Natasha and Steve returned to the party, luckily their departure and disappearance had not been accounted for, however the intrigued archer noted how the pair both sported ruffled hair styles, and Steve's shirt seemed slightly crumpled paired with a wonky bow tie. Their faces, especially Steve's, however betrayed them most, both exhibited a glowing blush and Steve's lips was adorned with a contented grin along with a dark mark that could just be seen on the side of his neck, a widow's bite. Natasha had managed to compose herself slightly better however her lips looked slightly swollen and redder than they had been before, and definitely not by the application of lipstick. Despite the Black Widow finally getting what she wanted, Clint had the distinct feeling this wasn't the end for these two Avengers as he saw how they glanced lovingly towards each other, exchanging a brief smile of sheer bliss. **No this certainly wasn't the end, it was just the beginning.**


End file.
